This invention is related to wound dressings and supports in humans and animals. At present, adhesives and wraps are used for this purpose. However, the use of adhesives has multiple problems: they are difficult to use with elastic gloves since adhesive tapes adhere to the gloves, they cause skin irritations and discomfort on removal, and do not adhere to the skin covered by hairs. Many times the hair has to be shaved which is a separate process of its own. Wound inspections or the exchange of dressing multiplies their problems and prohibits this process. Furthermore, wound wrapping cannot be done through use of adhesive tapes in an effective and convenient method. Then, there is the major issue of dressing a wound with one hand, which is crucial in certain circumstances. It thus becomes very important for a wound dressing system to allow a person to dress a wound with one hand only since the other one could be wounded or disfunctional. And lastly, at times wound dressing should be done as quickly as possible, and speed makes a big difference in manmade or natural disasters. The methods and means introduced in this application solve many of these problems.